Simple Twist. .
by Ginny Weasley1
Summary: Harry's finally defeated Voldemort, or has he? After a short exit from the lives of everyone he once knew, he returns. Ratingmay change for violence and Romance. :) Thi may end up a Harry / Ginny.


**Notie:** This is something a little different from my earlier writings. I'm very sorry for not posting in quite some time, my time on the computer was tooken away for a month. :(**  
**

  
. .Simple twists. .  
(chapter 1)  


  
  
The scent of slaughter, some believe, can linger in a place for years. They say it lodges into the soil and is slowly sucked through coiling roots so that grows there, from the smallest lichen to the tallest tree, bears testimony.   
  
Perhaps, as he moved silently down through the forest on that late afternoon, the young man sinced it. To this boy, though, it was more then just a feeling, he had seen it happen, he had heard the screams, and sadly, in his dreams, still did. For the fighting, deaths, and murderers whom bleed on this battle field had come because of him. These men, commonly known as Death Eaters, had died for a man they thought to be all powerful, though in truth, he was nothing great, he died at the hands of mere boy of only sixteen.  
  
This boy, whom most knew as 'The Boy Who Lived', had once and for all defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort, though, to most people's sadness, disappeared shortly after his enemy's fall from power, and now, the boy stood before his parents' murders grave and gave a low mutter under his breath, the cold wind ruffling his untidy black hair, which looked as if it hadn't grown at all in his short absence.  
  
The young mans frame twisted slightly, his face moving into view, the scare that accommodated his forehead since birth still glowing with a since of pride. There was another presence, he could feel the person watching him, and he knew at once, who it was, "Ron.." The bushes behind him ruffled, out steeping a boy no older then himself. "Harry.." Rons voice was sadded, nothing like the teenagers he remembered at Hogwarts'. "I thought you were.. everyone thought you were.. dead." Harrry forced himself to smile, facing his old friend, and greatest partner he'd ever had.  
  
"You should know by now, Ron, that you shouldn't go and believe what they publish in the Daily Prophet, it's never the truth." Ron tumbled his hands, giving Harry a weak smile. "You just left like that, not even a good-bye, didn't know what to believe.." Harry could have murdered himself for this, he knew when he left he was hurting people he truely cared about.. People whom had gave up everything to protect him from harm, and how did he repay them? He left.  
  
"I.. I.." Harry stoped, took in a deep breath, and continued. "I didn't mean to cause you, and your family trouble, Ron, not after the way you guys took me in, as if I was one of the family.. I had to get away, though. So many things happened that night, I couldn't stay.." Ron was twitching with his hands once more, which was making Harry uneasy. "I understand, Harry. Dumbledore took off a few weeks himself, said he wanted to get away, I'm sure, though, he was surching for you." Harry felt guilty, if anyone had ever truely saved Harry's life it was Dumbledore, a man Harry would always consider his second father, cause to Harry thats what he was.  
  
"How did you know, Ron, that I was here, that I was back?" Ron grinned sheepishly. "Well, you see, when you left, Mum put your name on the clock, wanting to make sure you were still alive, but the hand only went around and around, never stopping. Then, tonight, it did, stopped right on gave yard, which Mum added as well, just to be on the careful side. Once we noticed I voleentered to come and retrive you, with, or without your willing." Harry grinned.  
  
"You think you could stop me if I wanted to disappeared, or simply walk away, Ron?" Ron grinned as well, shaking his head, a small laugh sliding hopelessly from his lips. "Of course not, but I'd gladly dye trying." Harry, smiling, gave a chuckle and started towards his friend, his wand hand held out, which Ron gadly took in a firm shake. "Never thought I'd see you again, friend." And they hugged, thought only briefly before parting. "Not that I'm not pleased, Harry, but why.. Why did you come back?" Harry's grin deepened as he rubbed the back of his head, looking toward his watch. "Well.. I've noticed things..in the paper. Witch Weekly said Ron Weasley, son or Auther Weasley, and Auror Hermione Granger are to be wed on the 18th.. So I thought I'd show up, see how long you guys last." Harry finished, sounded amused, Ron went red in the ears. "Forever." He muttered, Harry grinned, "Probably, just watch out for her curses, she knows better ones." Ron laughed, agreeing.  
  
Ron, turning toward the exit of the grave yard glanced back, smiling. "I still don't have my best man, you know.. Could use one though, got an ideas? I was thinking Naville, but I'm not sure.." Harry started forward, shaking his head, "Might forget the ring, maybe Malfoy, hm?" Ron, shaking his head, glared. "Malfoy is dead, Harry.." Harry, looking quite stunned, stopped in his tracks. "Dead? When did this happen? Why wasn't it in the papers?" Ron, shaking his head still, looked down. "Lucius Malfoy, killed his own son, shocked everyone. Yes, it was awful. . _Avada Kedavra_ . . was the curse he used.. Hermione was the one that find him, told only those who needed to know, didn't want his name dragged in the newspaper.." Harry, swallowing hard, started forward again, his face white. Draco Malfoy had helped Harry in his final battle against Voldemort, stood beside Harry and Ron, said he _wasn't _like his father, said he _wasn't _going to let a man who killed his mother live.  
  
"Can't believe it, dead. Awful.." Both said nothing more until they reached the exit of the grave yard, both paler then usuall. "Well, Harry.. You'll.. You'll make a fine best man.. Yes, yes.." Harry nodded, it looked as if Ron could say no more, their hatred for Draco Mafloy was vanished the night he turned up to help _their _side. "Well.. Are you coming home with us, Harry? Mothing would be pleased to see you.. Hermione would love it, both are always bickering over what you must look like now.. Been almost what, three years?" Harry nodded, looking around. "Three years, four months. But I'm sorry, Ron, can't go back, not today, anyway. Going back to Privet Drive, I need to collect a few things.." "Don't understand why you would want to go back there, but I guess.. You will becoming back before the wedding, right? Mothing would kill me if I found you, but let you get away.."  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, moving in the other direction. "I should be.. I'm best man, aint I?" He smiled warmly before departing into the words, Ron disappeared as well, Apparating. 


End file.
